


Dissociation

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Les cauchemars de Francis continuent. Après un particulièrement mauvais, Francis s'enfuit loin d'Arthur, et il se retrouve à parler à quelqu'un qui a partagé son expérience pour lui donner le courage de revenir. Séquelle de Trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissociation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dissociation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57007) by halflight007. 



**Auteur/Artiste** : halflight00  _[Dont j'ai l'accord pour la traduction, je le rappelle encore une fois, comme je l'avais pour Trigger, je ne sais pas s'il vient encore sur le net, mais j'ai bien demandé la permission de traduire les deux fanfics et il a accepté. Si vous cherchez dans les commentaires d'une des deux fics vous devriez trouver ma demande.]_

 **Traductrice:**  Dragonna

 **Personnages et Pairing(s)** : France/England, Poland/Canada, America/Lithuania

**Rating: M**

**Warnings** : serious!Francis, noncon, Stimulation forcée, traumatisme, angst, notes historiques, sérious!Pologne

( _Note de la traductrice: l'auteur, et quelque lecteurs sur son LJ, pensent qu'il est totalement ooc ici, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, je pense qu'il est capable d'être sérieux et compatissant sur des sujets graves. En même temps, on ne connaît que le Pologne d'avant la WW2, la guerre a pu le changer. De plus, on_  v _oit un Pologne compatissant dans la bande avec Liet et ses cicatrices_.)

 **Disclaimer** : Himayura-sensei permet à l'auteur de cette fanfic de jouer avec eux aussi longtemps que il / elle les nettoie avant de les rendre. En outre, les points de vue que les Nations Unies ont dans cette histoire ne sont pas forcément conçus pour refléter les attitudes de la nation elle-même…De même la fanfic en elle-même n'est pas à moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice.

 **Note:** Un grand merci à Chonaku55 qui m'a corrigé ma traduction, et aussi à calimera62 qui m'a retrouvé la fic en anglais, ce qui m'a permis non seulement de finir mais aussi de la filer à la bêta justement.

* * *

_Francis restait très calme et tranquille sur les draps, les soldats le frappaient moins s'il coopérait et il sentait que son corps était trop lourd pour se déplacer, de toute façon._

Je suis ivre _, pensa-t-il._  Je pourrais faire honte à Arthur.

 _Il aurait pu en rire , il y a longtemps, mais pas maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il essayait de comprendre ce que les soldats disaient alors qu'ils se saisissaient de ses poignets, les croisant sur sa tête, et attachant la corde rugueuse assez serrée pour faire trembler ses mains. Ils parlaient à voix basse, et Francis sentait quelque chose qui perçait son esprit en écoutant leur ton mécontent_ _**,** _ _c'était bref et ça disparaissait, le laissant blanc et engourdi._

_Ils trainaient à la fin, et Francis pensait qu'ils le regardaient, s'attardant sur son corps nu et meurtri. Il sentit le creux de matelas et il sut qu'il avait raison, et essaya de vider son esprit. Il avait fait de la dissociation en un art maintenant, parce que pleurer ne faisait qu'empirer les choses..._

_Il haleta quand une main gainé de cuir s'enroula autour de lui et commença à bouger, il baissa la tête à nouveau et il essaya de respirer. Il sentit le souffle chaud sur son oreille._

_Les mots qui suivirent lui glacèrent le sang._

_"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?" La garde rit à son oreille. "Pense-y comme le paiement de tes services,_ madame _."_

 _Francis gémit, et il détesta son corps alors que celui-ci commença à réagir, alors que les doigts appuyèrent sur ses points sensible_ _s et tirèrent su_ _r lui. Il tenta de lutter contre ce sentiment, mais sa peau commençait à picoter et à se réchauffe_ _._ _Il sut alors que c'était inutile. Et puis, il se sentait juste sale, sale et honteux de leur donner ça, pour sa réaction et sa mendicité face à de troubles et peu convaincantes tentatives de les arrêter._

_Impuissance, panique et honte tourbillonnaient à l'intérieur de lui alors que son corps se crispait, il ouvrit la bouche et..._

* * *

Les yeux de Francis s'ouvrent brusquement, et il s'étouffe au milieu de son cri. Il regarde l'obscurité avec des yeux écarquillés alors que son cœur galopant ralentit jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal. Il se souvient où il est, tandis qu'il force son souffle à redevenir lent et régulier.

Il maudit cette foutue réunion pour la énième fois. Elle a fait resurgir de nombreux souvenirs qu'il avait gardés enfermés depuis si longtemps. Pire encore, il est prisonnier de celle-ci, de cette mémoire honteuse, celle qui ne restera pas toujours, mais qui voltige au bord de son esprit à la place, se moquant de lui avec des cauchemars et de sombres humeurs.

Francis sursaute comme le lit craque, Arthur se déplace un peu plus près, s'agite, et bâille, ses yeux verts s'ouvrent ensuite en petites fentes. «Fr ... Francis ...?» il demande, tournant son visage vers lui dans un froncement de sourcils, ensommeillé. «Quelque chose ne va pas ...?»

François regarde Arthur, mais les souvenirs jouent en détails violents derrière ses yeux. Et cette fois, il entend des mots.

 _''Tu as été_ _envahi_ _parce que tu l'as demandé''_

_''Tu as envoyé des signaux très troublants - il est tout naturel pour une nation de mal les interprétés.''_

_''Vous avez tous vu comment Bonnefoy a agi, donc les actes de Ludwig pourraient être interprété comme une réponse à cette demande da?''_

Ils ont raison, il se rend compte avec un violent haut-le-cœur.  _Bon Dieu, ils ont raison._

Il n'a pas le droit de regarder Arthur en face quand il...

Francis se rétracte quand l'anglais tend la main vers lui, et le regrette quand celui-ci lui lance un regard désorienté avec de tristes yeux verts. Prenant la main tendue de son amant, il l'embrasse, alors que son autre main atteint le repli épart de cheveux blonds couleur de sable derrière l'oreille de l'autre. «Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi Arthur.

\- M ... mais ...»

\- Chut.»

Francis fait glisser un doigt sur la courbe de l'oreille de son amant, et presse les autres dans le cou de l'anglais, caressant cet endroit qui le faisait se détendre. Les yeux d'Arthur se referment lentement, ronronne presque, se niche de nouveau dans son oreiller. Francis sourit légèrement mais ne s'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que le ronronnement se transforme en un ronflement de profond sommeil.

C'est seulement à ce moment que le français s'éloigne et fait un léger sourire à Arthur, alors qu'il note pour lui-même de le taquiner à ce sujet plus tard. Les beaux vêtements du britannique sont froissés, ses cheveux en brosse à certains endroits et aplatis dans d'autres et il bave un peu dans son oreiller. Ce n'est pas raffiné et Francis aime en rire, même si les matins semblent meilleurs quand il voit ça en se réveillant.

Il se penche et embrasse presque le front d'Arthur, mais s'arrête et le regarde.

Arthur, pour toutes ses vociférations exagérées, il est en quelque sorte toujours innocent, sinon de quelle autre façon pourrait-il dompter les licornes invisibles ou discuter avec des fées imaginaires, sa langue glissant dans son accent rugueux de son vieux langage païen et antique et vice-versa sans qu'il s'en rende compte?

 _Et_ _quel droit_ _ai-je pour salir quelqu'un comme ça?_

Francis se détourne et glisse hors du lit. Il ne regarde pas en arrière quand il prend la carte magnétique de sa propre chambre individuelle sur la table de chevet, la glisse dans sa poche. Il parcoure rapidement la chambre, glissant par la porte et la fermant avec un clic doux derrière lui.

«Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et vais dormir là pour le reste du voyage.» pense-t-il. «Je vais trouver un moyen de quitter Arthur. Il comprendra, avec le temps, et il trouvera quelqu'un de mieux, de pur».

_Quelqu'un qui n'est pas ..._

Francis s'arrête, sa main se pose sur son front. Sa peau tremble au souvenir de la sensation du cuir sur elle; sa vision noircie, comme si ce damné bandeau était de nouveau rabattu sur ses yeux.

Il sent son estomac se resserrer, son corps tremble, et il se retrouve à trébucher dans les toilettes.

Il s'appuie contre l'évier et prend de profondes et grandes respirations. Ses yeux étroitement fermés, il sent l'humidité dans les coins. C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas et il déteste son corps pour avoir réagi dans le plaisir à ceux qui l'ont violé, mais il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

«Ohmygawd, Francis?»

La tête du français se redresse d'un coup, et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il se retourne vers la voix pour trouver Feliks debout à la porte des toilettes, dans... une robe de chambre rose et moelleuse avec des pantoufles de lapin.

Feliks lève un sourcil et lui fait un sourire en coin. «Genre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? N'as-tu pas une salle de bain dans ta chambre?

\- Je peux te poser la même chose, M. Lukasiewicz!»

Francis bascule en arrière, les commissures de ses lèvres se lèvent un peu.

Il voit Feliks se raidir, fronçant les sourcils.

«N-nous n'étions totalement pas en train de regarder un film d'horreur! Surtout pas quelque chose, genre, de totalement boiteux comme Saw! E-et je ne suis totalement pas venu ici pour, genre, m'assurer que des personnes innocentes n'ont pas été enlevées par de terrifiantes et maléfiques marionnettes et forcées à scier eux-mêmes, genre, leur auriculaire ou quelque chose pour s'en sortir!»

... Francis décide qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en savoir plus et soupire, tournant le dos au miroir.

«Hey». La voix du polonais est plus douce maintenant. «Genre, ça va, mec? T'as l'air totalement pâle et malade et tout ça.»

Les yeux de Francis regardent vers le miroir et il voit que Feliks a raison. Bien qu'il semble que l'autre ait eu la gentillesse de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il tremble.

Il tente de retrouver le sourire. D'ouvrir la bouche pour dire:  _«Je vais bien.»_

«Je ...»

Son sourire s'efface, sa gorge est paralysée. Il regarde le froncement de sourcils concerné de Feliks et découvre qu'il ne peut pas lui mentir, il ne peut que détourner le regard, fermer les yeux, et soupirer.

«Est-ce que c'est, genre, sur ce qui s'est passé lors de la réunion d'aujourd'hui?»

Francis mordille l'intérieur de sa joue. «Je...Je ... ils avaient raison» laisse-t-il échapper, et ses doigts se serrent sur le bord de l'évier.

L'air devient très calme, et il souhaiterait presque qu'il y ait au moins une fuite à l'un des deux robinets.

«Francis, nous avons besoin de parler.»

Le français commence une phrase alors que Pologne lui prend la main et le tire vers la porte des toilettes.

«Je - ah - Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes ...»

«Gawd, ne sois pas comme ça, Francis. J'ai, genre, totalement comprendre par quoi tu passes, mec.» Il tourne la tête et fixe l'autre nation de ses yeux verts «J'ai été, genre, totalement écrasé par les nazis, aussi, tu sais.»

... Francis clignote une fois comme il entend ça. Oui, c'est vrai, il se souvient maintenant, se souvient comment l'Allemagne a envahi la Pologne par l'Ouest, tandis que la Russie et ses sombres sourires lui fondait dessus par l'Est. Et il sent son visage prendre immédiatement la couleur de la honte, parce qu'il était tellement pris dans sa propre douleur qu'il a oublié que Feliks a vécu la même chose.

«Je suis désolé», murmure-t-il, en regardant le tapis alors qu'ils marchent dans le couloir.

«Pourquoi?»

«J'ai été grossier», murmure-t-il. «J'ai oublié que tu as subis ça aussi ...»

«Francis, C'est totalement correct! J'ai, genre, totalement réussi à passer à autre chose, du moins pour la plus grande partie.»

Ces propos semblent bizarres pour le Français. Il est sur le point de demander à Feliks ce qu'il entend par là quand l'autre ouvre la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Francis le suit à peu de distance, mais s'arrête quand il voit qu'il y a trois autres personnes sur le canapé. Celui qu'il reconnaît comme Toris, et les deux autres sont ...

«Matthieu», chuchote-t-il, et s'arrête, restant immobile. «Alfred».

Les souvenirs de la réunion resurgissent dans son esprit alors que son visage devient brûlant de honte. Il n'est pas prêt à y faire face, pas encore.

«Francis?» Il sursaute et tourne la tête vers l'autre blond.

«Ah ... Je suis désolé, Feliks, C'est juste que..»

Pologne lui sourit et lui serre la main. «Il fait totalement froid ici», dit-il. «Nous allons tout simplement, genre, chercher pour trouver un autre endroit où parler. Donne-moi quelques minutes d'accord?» L'autre pays lâche sa main avant qu'il puisse répondre et rentre dans la chambre d'hôtel, passant à côté des gens assis sur le canapé et allant dans la cuisine.

Francis presse son oeil à la fente de la porte et regarde les trois autres. Alfred fixe l'écran avec de grands yeux, tremblant et s'accroche à Toris, celui-ci semble plus concentré sur Alfred que le film, un petit sourire en jouant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il caresse les cheveux de l'américain. Matthew semble plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, posant sa joue dans une main, tout en regardant la télévision.

Il voit un mouvement, et ses yeux reviennent vers Feliks alors que ce dernier ressort de la cuisine avec deux verres. Francis le regarde faire une ligne droite vers le Canadien, qui se tourne vers lui quand Feliks appelle son nom. Ils parlent un moment tout bas, à mi-voix avant que Matthew ne hoche la tête, laissant le polonais l'embrasser sur sa joue avant de s'en détourner.

Francis tient la porte ouverte assez longtemps pour que Feliks glisse dehors, et grâce à la lumière, il voit que les boissons sont de couleur jaune et sont pétillantes. «Champagne?»

«Non, tout à fait mieux». sourit Feliks en secouant la tête. «Bon. Allons-y.»

«Où?»

«J'ai trouvé un escalier qui mène sur le toit. Il a une vue totalement géniale de la ville. De plus, personne ne sera là-haut, nous allons donc, genre avoir toute la place pour nous.»

Francis lève un sourcil, mais c'est l'été, et les nuits sont fraîches, mais pas froides. Alors, il suit Feliks à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une porte qui se confond presque avec les murs, il l'ouvre afin que le polonais puisse la passe le premier et il peut ensuite le suivre.

Après les deux premières volées de marches, l'esprit de François commence à dériver et à errer. Il pense à tous les pays, ici, au repos et à la paix. Aucun d'entre eux ne souffre de cauchemars ou de silences, certains d'entre eux sont probablement encore en train de passer du temps avec leurs amants, sans être gênés par la culpabilité ou la honte de ces dernières années.

Aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi sale que lui.

«Francis?»

Il revient à lui-même pour voir Feliks appuyé contre la porte ouverte. Il y a une bonne brise à l'extérieur, et il atteint à l'intérieur et le fait sortir.

Leur hôtel n'est pas le plus haut bâtiment de la ville, alors Francis lève les yeux vers les gratte-ciels qui le dominent, s'étirant vers le ciel et les quelques étoiles scintillantes qu'il peut voir à travers la luminosité de New York. En dessous, il entend les voitures, les mouvements et les bruits de la ville.

Ce n'est pas la France, ce n'est pas ses arcs archaïques et la Tour Eiffel. Et pourtant, Il sent son corps qui commence à se détendre pendant qu'il marche avec Feliks jusqu'au bord du toit, s'asseyant et acceptant le verre pour lui-même. Il donne à l'autre blond un petit clin d'œil reconnaissant avant de lever le verre à sa bouche et de prendre une gorgée, il relève la tête, les sourcils froncés, un goût de pétillement sur ses papilles. «C'est ...».

«Soda au gingembre. C'est, comme, tout à fait bon pour les nausées et l'estomac. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi tout de suite plutôt que de l'alcool!»

Le français lève les yeux vers Feliks, qui ne fixe que lui avec un regard sans sourire et sympathique. Après un moment, Francis hoche la tête, des conseils de nouveau son verre, et prend une autre gorgée.

«Alors», poursuit l'autre nation. «Je suppose que tu étais, tu vois, en train de parler de ces salauds de la réunion, pour sûr.»

Pendant un temps Francis, ferme les yeux et tente de lutter contre ces souvenirs, tout en prenant un souffle fragile.

«Francis? Je...Je suis totalement désolé, est-ce que j'ai déclenché...»

« _N-non»_ , dit Francis, se glissant dans sa langue maternelle pendant un instant. «Ah ... Je veux dire, non. Je suis désolé, tout simplement ...»

Il fait une pause, de réflexion et Feliks attend. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et rit, le bruit sourd et dur.

«Peut-être ... Je n'ai pas dit que le droit. Toi-même tu n'as rien déclenché. C'est ... » Il fait un geste avec sa main. «Ce gâchis avec la Géorgie. Ca a ramené des souvenirs contre lesquels je me suis battu, pour les garder cachés.»

«Je comprends totalement.» la voix du polonais est tamisée, calme, et Francis le voir remonter les genoux contre sa poitrine. Ces yeux verts semblent regarder au loin, par-delà les bâtiments en bétons et les néons. «Quand j'ai entendu, j'ai été juste, genre:  _''Ohmygawd, fous le camp de là, Ivan''_. Mais mon gouvernement ...» soupire-t-il, agitant une main. «Ça me donne envie de vomir. Je souhaite qu'ils aient, genre, donné une réponse forte, compte tenu de la façon dont nous avons, genre, traversé la même chose et tout.»

C'est exact. Francis se sent son estomac se resserrer en réponse à ces mots. Il sait que Pologne a été le premier à être envahi et le dernier à être libéré, il frémit comme il essaie de ne pas imaginer les horreurs qu'à subit Feliks entres les mains de Ludwig et d'Ivan alors que ses terres avaient été délimitées et son peuple abattus pour ne pas être suffisamment Aryens.

Il pense à son propre comportement lors de la réunion plus tôt aujourd'hui et il sent son visage se réchauffer, alors il ouvre la bouche, mais Feliks lève la main pour le faire taire.

«Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est totalement pas nécessaire.» Feliks prend une grande gorgée de soda au gingembre. «Je ...» inhale-t-il, son souffle devenant un sifflement lent.

«Tout le monde réagit différemment. » murmure-t-il « Et il y a, tu vois, un gros paquet de facteurs à considérer. Je suis totalement chanceux avec Matthieu, il est doux et me donne de l'espace quand j'en ai besoin. Il a également refusé de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous avons parlé de mes problèmes avec un spécialiste.»

Le français pense là-dessus à sa propre libération, à la tendresse de ses garçons et d'Arthur qui prit soin de lui alors qu'il récupérait. Mais ils n'ont jamais posé la question, n'en ont jamais parlé. Il y a eu tellement de choses à faire après qu'il ait été libéré, et…

«Francis?» Il se tourne vers la Pologne, pendant qu'il prend une autre gorgée de soda au gingembre. «Tu as, genre, parlé à un psy à ce sujet, non? Dis-moi que tu as, comme, au moins parlé de ça avec Arthur ... »

Francis prend une grande inspiration comme il sent son esprit remplir de tension. «Je ...»

Et alors son rêve s'échappe à travers son larynx et à sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Il dit à tout à Feliks. Son corps s'engourdit, son esprit flotte, il se sent détaché. Il ne peut s'arrêter ou s'entendre lui-même, et son compagnon s'estompe alors qu'il s'enfonce dans un brouillard gris. Ses pensées dérivent par lui.

_Ils ont abattu mes chers enfants et les ont affamé, et pourtant mon corps réagissait toujours à ces salauds._

_Feliks a subi bien pire que moi, mais je suis là à agir complétement comme un enfant._

_Je suis venu pour ces soldats, ils avaient raison, ils avaient complétement raison à mon sujet..._

«FRANCIS!»

Il sursaute comme quelqu'un le secoue par l'épaule une fois, dur, et que le brouillard se dissipe, et qu'il se retrouve à regarder quelqu'un. Il se demande pourquoi cette personne pleure.

«Francis, stop» murmure-t-elle, et puis France réalise deux choses. La première est que c'est Feliks, une victime comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'entendre ces choses. La seconde est qu'il ne peut pas se souvenir de ce qu'il vient de dire. Or, il sait ce qu'il dit mais il ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre voix.

«Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?» demande-t-il, et se déteste pour avoir une si petite voix.

Feliks s'essuie les yeux et renifle un peu. «Je ... juste ... tu, comment dire, n'as pas parlé à quelqu'un à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas?"

L'autre pense que son rire sonne un peu creux. «Pense à qui je suis» dit-il «Pense à ce que je viens de dire. Qui me prendre au sérieux si je …. »

\- Ugh, bâillonne-moi avec une cuillère!

\- Pardon?

\- C'est totalement faux, ce n'est pas...» la main de Feliks se resserre sur son épaule. «Francis, ce n'était totalement pas de ta faute. Ton corps, comment dire, a répondu à un stimulus. Cela ne signifie pas que tu voulais ça, ou qu'ils ont raison. Cela signifie qu'ils ont été des bâtards écœurants qui ont manipulé ton esprit.»

Il frissonne et regarde au loin. «... Ils l'ont fait pour moi, aussi, tu sais.» murmure-t-il, et Francis n'en doute pas. «Ce fut, comme, le plus difficile à se réconcilier avec... Je sais que je ne l'ai pas totalement voulu, mais j'ai a dû vivre avec le fait que mon corps a réagi à eux.» Feliks pense à quelque chose. «Est-ce pour cela que tu étais dans la salle de bain publique?»

«J'ai été ... en train de retourner à ma propre chambre.» Francis ne voit pas raison de lui mentir «J'allais trouver une façon de dire à Arthur qu'il mérite mieux que moi.»

«As-tu parlé avec lui à ce sujet entre tous?»

«Il était ... il était là après avoir que j'ai été libéré.»

«C'est, genre, totalement pas ce que je t'ai demandé.»

François soupire, lui-même occupé avec une gorgée de soda au gingembre. «Non c'est ça que tu veux entendre? Je n'ai pas parlé de ça avec Arthur. Je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé avec quelqu'un.»

La voix du polonais est douce et calme. «Tu dois donc totalement, Francis. Au moins parler avec lui à ce sujet, dans ton propre intérêt, si n'y a rien d'autre.» Il sourit. «Et, tu vois, tu auras toujours au moins moi, aussi. Parce que je te comprends, tu sais?»

Francis ne répond pas, regardant sur la ville et essayer de tenir toutes les pièces ensembles.

Ils restent assis là jusqu'à ce que leurs verres soient vides, c'est alors seulement que Feliks se lève et les prend. «Je pense qu'ils ont totalement fini maintenant, et je parie que Matt est tombé endormi sur le canapé, donc il va totalement pleurnicher sur son cou, demain matin, très ennuyeux, pouah. Je ferais mieux d'y retourner.»

Feliks est à mi-chemin sur le toit quand Francis parle, calme et timide. «... Merci.»

Il pense qu'il a parlé trop doucement, mais il voit son ami s'arrêter une minute, est certain, qu'il a vu un clin d'œil. Et il sait que l'autre a entendu.

Francis se retourne vers le paysage, en s'attardant sur le toit un peu plus longtemps qu'il envisage la suite et rassemble son courage.

«Ce n'était pas ma faute», murmure-t-il dans le bruit des klaxons et des pneus d'asphaltes.

Ses souvenirs sont toujours là, et son esprit est toujours un peu brumeux. Mais il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Il prend une bonne bouffée remplie d'odeur de pétrole, d'air humide de New York, des stands, et se dirige vers la porte.

* * *

Francis se sent coupable, quand il retourne à la chambre d'hôtel d'Arthur, il va falloir frapper, ce qui réveillera son amant et le rendra plus désagréable que d'habitude.

Donc, il est un peu surpris quand il s'arrête devant la porte et la trouve légèrement entrouverte. Il se demande pendant une seconde s'il est à la mauvaise pièce, mais non, c'est la chambre d'Arthur, le numéro 112, le crochet est coincé entre le mur et la porte afin qu'il puisse revenir dans...

C'est un geste qui le fait sourire doucement alors que ses yeux deviennent humides, il lutte pour retenir ses larmes sentimentales et pousse la porte, la fermant derrière lui avec un clic calme en un geste doux.

Une seule lampe est allumée dans la salle, et Arthur est recourbé sur le lit, le bas de son visage caché par ses genoux. De là, ses yeux sont un peu rouges quand ils se posent sur lui.

«C'était un coup minable,  _you great frog_ », marmonne-t-il derrière son pantalon.

Francis cache son sourire dans l'ombre alors qu'il retire ses chaussures. «Tu m'attendais, Angleterre?

\- Ne...ne soyez pas stupide,  _you oaf_! Je...Je me suis réveillé et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir! Donc, je suis assis ici et j'espère pouvoir me rendormir.»

Francis haussa un sourcil. «Avec la porte ouverte?

\- Il fait  _bloody_  froid ici! Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu m'aies laissé tout seul!»

Ah. Francis sursaute un peu à la pique, mais glisse sur le lit à côté de l'anglais. «Eh bien, Arthur, je suis désolé de dire que j'ai beaucoup de fans qui m'adorent, et qu'il serait injuste que je les ignore.

\- Par ''admirateurs'', voulez-vous dire ''victimes innocentes''?»

Francis ne répond pas, regardant Arthur à la place. Ils s'envoient des piques amicales, mais il peut encore voir le regard rouge et les yeux gonflés de l'anglais, et il se sent mal de savoir que ses actions hâtives l'ont fait souffrir. Son sourire taquin disparait tandis qu'il décide que l'honnêteté serait meilleure que tout.

«Non, Arthur. Je veux dire que j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a fait penser que tu méritais mieux que moi.»

L'autre cligne des yeux, et fronce les sourcils. «Qu'est-ce que tu racontes  _Wanker_?

\- Je sais», répond Francis. «C'est irrationnel. Je le vois maintenant.»

Il baisse les yeux et joue avec un fil parasite sur la couette. Il sent Arthur se calmer, lui disant de ne pas couper son silence.

«... Tu te rappelles comment tu as dit que nous devions parler avant de faire quelque chose de nouveau, Arthur?

\- O...oui. Oui je me souviens.

\- ... Si tu n'es pas fatigué, ça ne te dérange pas si nous avons au moins le début de cette discussion maintenant?»

Arthur grogne, doux et rassurant. «Je t'ai dit qu'il me prend une éternité pour me rendormir. Nous ferions aussi bien de parler.»

Francis regarde vers le bas à son amant, ignorant qu'il se penche vers lui jusqu'à ce que les bras d'Arthur entourent ses épaules et qu'ils sont tous les deux de retour sur le lit. L'anglais ne le regarde pas ou ne pas fronce les sourcils vers lui, il attend, patient, son corps tout entier montrant qu'il est attentif.

Il réentend encore les mots de Feliks

« _Je me suis totalement chanceux avec Matthew, il est doux, compréhensif, et me donne de l'espace quand j'en ai besoin»_ ,.

Francis prend une grande respiration et prépare son esprit.

«Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Quelque chose qui m'est arrivé quand j'étais sous le régime de Vichy.» Il rassemble son courage et relève doucement ses yeux vers l'autre nation, bref, plus timides que d'habitude. Il voit la réalisation apparaître dans le vert vif des yeux d'Arthur.

«Va-y», murmure celui-ci, le serrant dans ses bras. «Je t'écoute.

\- Tu devras m'arrêter quand tu en auras assez entendu. Je ...» Francis inspire un souffle et il le laisse s'échapper. «Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de m'arrêter.»

Les doigts d'Arthur caressent encore ses cheveux un moment. «Très bien», dit ce dernier. «Dis-moi tout, alors.»

Francis lui-même veut se concentrer, de prendre une profonde respiration et le laisser dans un rythme lent.

«La première fois que cela s'est produit, c'était peut-être un mois dans mon enfermement. Peut-être plus que cela. Je ne me souviens plus, j'étais ivre et j'avais les yeux bandés.

Ils - ils étaient mécontents parce que je n'étais pas ... je ne me débattais plus contre eux et ça ne leur donnait pas de plaisir. Ils ... ils ont commencé à me toucher ...»

Il ne se sent pas Arthur se tendre contre lui ou les tremblements de son propre corps, il est au plus profond de son esprit, loin de l'incident et de la honte.

Ce n'est pas aussi dur cette fois, avec la chaleur environnante et Arthur le serrant contre lui. Mais même ainsi, Francis ne lève pas les yeux. Il regarde à travers la pièce, vers l'ombre et les plis des rideaux de couleur crème, se laissant dériver et flotter hors de portée de ces souvenirs.

Quand il revient finalement à lui, c'est dans un lourd et profond silence. Francis se rend compte qu'il a fini de parler et est toujours dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci n'a pas parlé du tout, il n'a même pas réagi à...

Deux doigts se rejoignent sous le menton du français et le font relever la tête. Il résiste seulement pendant un instant avant de lever des yeux réticents vers son amant.

Le vert des yeux d'Arthur semble étrange, sombres sous la lueur de ses yeux brillants. Francis aspire une bouffée rapide quand il réalise que ce sont des larmes qu'il retient.

«Je n'en avais aucune foutue idée...», murmure-t-il, et Francis lève de longs doigts pour se poser contre les pommettes Arthur. «Je ... oh, mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais dû couper les liens avec le gouvernement de Vichy, j'aurais dû essayer de te trouver ...»

Arthur presse l'autre pays contre son épaule, France cligne des yeux avant de les fermer et d'inhaler l'odeur de la naphtaline. Il donne à Arthur son intimité et ignore les reniflements dans son oreille.

«Ne t'avises pas de penser que c'est de ta faute», dit Angleterre, d'une voix dure et forte comme il fait reculer Francis pour le regarder dans les yeux. «Je ne veux pas entendre un putain de mot là-dessus. Ne te rabaisse pas comme ça. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de t'insulter»

Francis se sent sa bouche se relever dans un sourire. «Ah, c'est que parce que tu aimes ça?

\- N-non, salaud lubrique!

\- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es dans le déni.

\- Tais-toi  _Frog_!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la semaine dernière lorsque tu étais ivre. Aussi, je crois que tu préfères des gerbilles, pas des grenouilles, parce que je pense que...»

Arthur le frappe avec un oreiller. Francis rit et câline simplement la taille d'Arthur, s'accrochant à son point d'ancrage **,**  à son Angleterre, celui qui a raison et qui le lui a fait comprendre.

* * *

 

**Fin**


End file.
